Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior
Aladdin - Felix Renton (Kim Possible) *Princess Jasmine - Zita Flores (Kim Possible) *Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Abu - Rufus (Kim Possible) *Iago - Señor Senior , Juinor (Kim Possible) & Nigel (RIO) *The Magic Carpet - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Sultan - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Rajah - Tantor (Tarzan) *Jafar - Señor Senior , Senior (Kim Possible) *Abis Mal - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Abis Mal's Thieves - Governor Ratcliffe's Soldiers (Pocahontas) *Razoul - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Razoul's Guards - Wolf Guards (Kung Fu Panda) *Genie Jafar - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Old Lady Jafar - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) Scenes *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/The Thieves Lair *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 2 - Señor Senior , Juinor Ditches Señor Senior/"I'm Looking Out For Me" *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 3 - Felix Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Felix *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 4 - Nigel & Señor Senior , Juinor's New Leaf/Señor Senior , Juinor Makes his Move/Governor Ratcliffe Attacks! *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 5 - Felix's Dept/Po's Back/"Nothing in the World" *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 6 - Po's Free Life *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 7 - Señor Senior's Released! *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 8 - Felix the Vizier *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 9 - Tantor Chased Nigel & Señor Senior , Juinor/Nigel & Señor Senior , Juinor's Exposed *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 10 - Zita Loses her Trust/Nigel & Señor Senior , Juinor's Soft Spot *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 11 - Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 12 - Governor Ratcliffe Breaks In/Señor Senior , Juinor & Nigel Tries to Help *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 13 - Señor Senior's Plan *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 14 - A Tortured Señor Senior , Juinor & Nigel *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 15 - Felix's Departure *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 16 - Po Vs. Señor Senior/"You're Only Second Rate" *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 17 - The Ambush *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 18 - The Plan Continues *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 19 - Felix is Framed *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 20 - Señor Senior , Juinor Sets Things Right/The Execution *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 21 - Governor Ratcliffe's Wish *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 22 - The Final Battle/Señor Senior's Death *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 23 - One Big Happy Family *Felix Rentonladdin 2: The Return of Señor Senior , Senior Part 24 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:FelixZ